PJO and the BEST NIGHT EVER
by Emannutella2
Summary: OK so here goes another TOD night. This time romance and revenge mix. A lot. Meet Calypso in my first FANFIC story!


**A/N: hello okay so this is my first Fanfic story and I plan on adding lemons, not a lot though, so if you are against them stop reading now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any Greeks that you see here. Rick Riordian does.**

 **Annabeth PVO**

Truth or dare at Percy's? That sounded like fun. My only problem was that Silena was there and when she's there that means way too much fucking around, like she is a nice girl but when we play Truth or Dare she is a freaking machine like seriously.

Anyway when I got to Percy's, where the night was being hosted, I saw two bouncers's made out of water. Water. WATER! Isn't he cautious? At least I hoped that only certain people could see it or we are dead and the night was canceled off. Fortunately no one seemed to glance this way. As I was entering I could see that Piper, Percy, Jason, Katie, Leo, Hazel, Travis and Will were making a circle like 4th graders. In the middle Silena was standing and explaining the rules.

"Okay so" Silena started, "When playing Truth or Dare here all that happened here stays in here, relationships are going on pause―"she stopped abruptly. And everyone was starring at something behind me. As I turned around I saw the most beautiful being that I ever imagined existed. She seemed about 16-17 had flowing blond hair―but I doubted that she was dumb― she had startling blue eyes and a perfect smile. I was soo dumbstruck when I saw her running towards Leo. LEO! As me and everyone else in the room stared at him he just simply grinned and announced her name: Calypso.

Instant hate burned in my eyes as I recognized the name of the person who cursed me. Percy must have sensed this because he shot upwards and placed me to his side, telling me to calm down. Calm down? That bitch freaking cursed me while I was in Tartarus. And I was going to make her pay for it.

 **Calypso's PVO**

Everyone seemed nice, except one girl besides Percy I didn't know why and I think that it was because of me. When I came in the camp everyone seemed dumbstruck at first but they still seemed nice.

In the cabin where Leo told me to come there were two water guards, figured he said that it was invitation only and that I wouldn't get hurt―hopefully. As I entered I saw a pretty blonde standing there.

As everyone was sitting in the middle a girl named Silena stood up and explained the rules of playing Truth or Dare. "When you don't do a dare you take two pieces of clothing off, not including socks, makeup or jewelry. When not done a truth, you do a 7 minutes in heaven. Oh and whatever happened here stays in here. And all relationships are on pause." That meant that no one could get jealous. Got it and I was scared of the 7 minutes in heaven. "So, who is starting…? Calypso! What about you, Truth or Dare?" Silena asked. The smart me said truth so of course she asked. "Who are you or what are you" Leo seemed to be offended by that so I told him to calm down. "Um, I am Calypso from Orgigya, a titan. But not a bad titan. A good one." I could feel fear coming from everyone except Leo and Percy. "And, um I am also a friend of Percy's." At that everyone relaxed except the blond one with grey eyes. She seemed to be studying me. Leo must have wanted to change the subject so he said. "Calypso it's your turn." At that I turned to the pretty blonde and asked her Truth or Dare? "Dare" she answered without breaking eye contact. "Um I dare you to tell me why you are looking at me like that." Her face did not change and she simply answered.

"Well I'm simply looking at you like that because I was wandering why you cursed me"

 **Percy's POV**

Oh no. This night was going down faster than the tide on a full moon and last thing that I wanted was Annabeth stabbing Calypso. "Annabeth" I couldn't believe my voice right now, cold and stern. She looked back at me with pure hate. "What she dare me and I did it why are you mad?" as she said that a cough was made by Hazel, who was clearly terrified. "Yeah um Annabeth it's your turn", she gave me one last glare and dared Hazel to wall twerk. "What's 'twerk'?" At that everyone burst one laughing. "Hazel twerking is shaking your booty up and down, and wall twerking is doing it like that" said Silena as she positioned herself on the wall and started twerking. "Oh" was all Hazel said as she copied Silena, and she was pretty good at it. Like twerker good.

When Hazel was done the wall twerk she . Travis with, Piper, Katie, and herself. "Well I'll fuck Katie, I'll marry Hazel and I will kill Piper." Piper looked offended so he glanced my way "Truth or Dare Percy?" stupid that I was I said dare. "Okay um I dare you to shower with Annabeth". I laughed as I got up with her against my chest. "This isn't a dare we do it like every night". Everyone burst out laughing except Calypso who was still studying Annabeth closely. Way to close for my liking.

"Well come on before things get to messy in here" was what Annabeth said to me as she led me to the bathroom. Well 'bathroom' isn't really the word since it was more of a pool house with jets, slides and a lot of other things that I and Annabeth made. When we reached the 15 ft shower we began to strip. When done we entered the shower and started the water it was refreshing but not too cold. Just the way we liked it. 10 seconds passed before I had her on the cool glass kissing her. Instantly her legs came and wrapped around my hip causing her to slide in easily. Normal beings will have a condom on but when you are demigods you decide if you want to be pregnant or not.

After only one thrust I could hear her moaning my name multiple times. Then I could feel myself coming so I started whispering dirty words to her finally I could feel her climax coming so I slapped her perfect ass, and gave her one last hard thrust. When she came, I pulled back and my member sprang full commando: a good full 9½ inches of goodness. I soaked her with the water and started washing her when I realized that she was studying me. "What?" I asked, "Oh um nothing, actually something, Calypso said that she was a friend of yours which I don't get". Oh that. I didn't get it either so the only thing that came out was "Turn around babe."

 **Piper's POV**

"Don't you guys think that they have been there for too long" I asked and I was hit by a bunch of yeah's, and true that's. "I think that I should check on them" offered Calypso she sure was stupid so of course we let her. She came near the bathroom door and did a good imitation of Poseidon: "Percy, if I'm letting you use seawater it's because I thought it was only for showering not for―f-for whatever you are doing in there, come here son." As she said the last word, everyone burst out laughing and falling on the floor.

Then Nico spoke up and offered to I.M. them as a little surprise, which everyone agreed with cheers, except of course Hazel. As Nico was building the connection I saw that Travis and Hazel were getting comfortable, which of course gave me an excellent idea. I walked up to them and charm-speak them. As the connection for the I.M. was built we all came and huddled up. Then we could see them showering, kissing, making out, then fucking, like hard core fucking, the kind that I want. "Ahem" we all jumped at the sound of Percy clearing his throat, "You do know that it is extremely rude to spy right?" said Annabeth behind Percy and without warning a gigantic wave hit us all. All we could hear were Annabeth and Percy laughing their ass off. "They fell for it" was all Percy could say.

"Very funny, anyways it's your turn Percy" announced Jason, still dripping wet. "Mmkay, Piper, Truth or Dare?" Percy asked still laughing his face redder than a juicy tomato. "Dare", Percy and Annabeth exchanged glances and burst out laughing again. "Okay, I dare you to eat a HAMBURGER". Around the room you could hear 'Oohs'. "No!" "Yes!" at that a chant of 'yes' went around the room, and Leo offered me an 'I am sorry for their bitchiness but it's that or 7 minutes in heaven with a stranger.' As he gave me the hamburger. Just looking at it made me want to barf. "Just a chew Piper, just a chew, comes on" encouraged Percy. "Shut the fuck up!" I yelled straight at Percy's face, he just chuckled and winked. "Here comes barf," Jason announced. "Wait before you do it take a strawberry!" yelled Will. Yes O.M.G he was a genius. Katie yelled "I have one!" seriously? "Okay where did you put it?" asked Will. "Somewhere, here Piper eat this." I took the strawberry cautiously ate it then bit off a giant piece of hamburger. After a few chews, my nausea kicked in and I barfed. On Percy. "It's called payback bitch" were the only words that came out of my mouth before I passed out.

 **Jason's POV**

She passed out like BOOM. Percy just laughed and tickled Hazel, which by doing so, Piper came back. "Dang it Jackson let me have payback." "Ha no, you think that I don't know this trick too?"

"Anyway it's your turn" piped in Silena. "Silena Truth or Dare?" of course the hoe that she was chose dare. "I dare you to… Give a Blowjob to Will." Then with that I knew that shit and fucking was going to happen. "Okay" was all she answered with a grin. As she came closer to Will who was sweating, heavily as Silena unzipped his jeans stroked his already erected member and took it out. "How big is yours?" Silena asked. Will glanced nervously and said 8½.

Silena was obviously pleased with that as she began stroking it, and then licking it. As his cock became wet with her saliva she smiled and ate it all, like everything: even balls. Then she pulled out squeezed it and begin taking fast without chocking. She was amazing. A minute passed before Percy had to yell 'GET A ROOM!' which was answered by a bunch of laughter and red-faced Will and Silena.

"Silena, your turn" said Calypso, "Jason, Truth or Dare?" asked Silena "Dare, duh!" as I said it I knew that I was going to regret it. "Okay, I dare you to I.M. Zeus, saying that Piper is pregnant." Oh my… "Okay," I answered as I took the golden drachma and threw it in one of Percy's bathtub. "Who dares interrupt me?" answered a booming voice. "Um dad it's me, Jason. Well I just wanted to tell you that my girlfriend, Piper McLean is pregnant. Bye" as I tried to break the connection I could see another one coming. "Pregnant? But I thought that they couldn't get pregnant unless they wanted to" Zeus said. "Well funny how she was talking about being a family, and then she barfed." "Holy Hades, bring the girl forward," Zeus demanded, as I called Piper forward I could well see Zeus cleaning his master bolt. "Dad, don't even think about it." I warned him. "What?" he asked. Instead of Piper entering it was Percy, smirking "Hello dear uncle, I am warning you that was just a…" he stopped. Gave me a 'now' look and together we yelled 'PRANK!'

 **Leo's POV**

While Percy was gone getting Jason, he let me the choice, so I Truth or Dared Calypso. "Dare," she said hesitatingly, before she realized what I was about to do. "Ah, got her, I dare you to…" I trailed off at the end to give some good old suspense then said "I dare you to skinny dip with Percy when he comes back!" A bunch of whooping and spread around the room as Calypso, took her clothes off, revealing her godly body. Percy just stared at it and announced that he was stripping at the lake. "We need evidence," indicated Annabeth, "and I call volunteering by the way" said Annabeth obviously knowing what was going to happen. "Hey what if everyone comes?" asked, Will.

When arrived at the lake, with naked Calypso and stripping Percy, as soon that he took his boxers of he turned around, showing us his back, and jumped. When out of sight, Annabeth came to me and _whispered_ something in my ear. At the sound of her idea I grinned and went behind a rock.

"Hey isn't that Percy naked?" I asked a naiad. At the name of Percy she screamed an ear piercing scream, which woke the whole lake. And soon enough there were an army of horny naiad with torches and spears, for Calypso. As they were done screaming, and fainting I lowered my hand in the water and warmed the water―mine and Annabeth's secret signal―then ran back to the cabin, followed by Annabeth. I counted to ten before I saw the whole gang coming in. After them a whole army of angry naiads. Percy just stood here still naked, with a frightened look on his face. My face couldn't have been redder because then he lunged at me, fully naked, I managed to duck and roll before he commanded a jet of water to spray me.

 **A/N: Hey guys so this is about it, hope that you liked and don't forget to leave reviews. I might post another one from one-two weeks from here.**


End file.
